Crazy Beautiful
by chatterbaby
Summary: What? Tiff thinks she's ugly? Meta Knight finds out and tries to cheer her up!I heard that in Japan MetaKnightxTiff is a popular combo, so I decided to make a fic about it.


Tiff sighed and stared off the cliff as the sun went down. The sun seemed so beautiful, the grass she was lying on seemed so beautiful,

the flower in her hand was beautiful, even the cliff seemed beautiful. The only thing that seemed not beautiful was she. Tiff plucked a

petal off the flower and it flew off the cliff with the slight breeze. Soon the flower and all of its petals were gone.

"I wish I was beautiful like everything else around here," Tiff sighed.

"Who's to say you aren't?" Meta Knight asked. Tiff jumped in surprise before looking up at Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight, you startled me," Tiff exclaimed standing up.

"My apologies," Meta Knight apologized, "your mother, Lady Like is looking for you. Where would you get the idea that you

aren't beautiful?" Tiff blushed and looked off in the distance.

"I-I don't have someone calling me beautiful almost every day like the famous people in magazines," Tiff said blushing. Meta

Knight's eyes turned pink and he shook his head.

"You are excessively beautiful for your age," Meta Knight said turning to go. Tiff sighed and trudged after him. As Meta

Knight walked he tried to hide from Tiff that his eyes had changed green. He was thinking about what Tiff had said. Did she really think

that you have to have someone say to you everyday that you are beautiful to make you beautiful? Meta Knight walked back to the

castle and to Escargoon's chambers.

"You want me to make an age decreasing machine?" Escargoon asked.

"Yes," Meta Knight answered.

"Ok, I'll try," Escargoon, sighed taking a book down from the shelf. "Why do you want one?"

"Tiff thinks you have to have someone special every day to say you are beautiful to make you beautiful," Meta Knight said.

Escargoon dropped the book he was holding and looked at Meta Knight.

"Do you... like her?" Escargoon inquired in a sick tone.

"No!" Meta Knight yelled. Waddle Doo came running into through the door.

"Is something wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"No, we're fine Waddle Doo," Escargoon said quickly.

"Alright," Waddle Doo sighed before walking back out. "No! Don't put that there!" Waddle Doo ran hurriedly down the hall

and there was the sound of breaking dishes. Escargoon walked to the door and peered out.

"They'll be fine," he muttered shutting the door again. "So... never mind, it's not even worth to question you of all people on

your methods or reasons. I'll have the machine ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr," Meta Knight said walking to the door.

"Wait," Escargoon exclaimed picking the book up off the floor, "what age do you want to go back to? Do you want your

clothes to shrink too?"

"Tiff's age, and no, I'll bring a spare change of clothes," Meta Knight replied walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

The next day, at 5:00 AM, Meta Knight arrived at Escargoon's chambers. The Dr. was asleep at the desk. A gun like object was

next to him. Playing it safe, Meta Knight woke Escargoon.

"What do you mean you want some escargot?" Escargoon mumbled when Meta Knight shook him. Meta Knight shook his

head and shook him again. "I'm up! I'm up!" Escargoon looked around before seeing Meta Knight. "There you are, the machine is

ready." Escargoon picked up the gun and opened a side panel. "What age did you say?"

"Eleven," Meta Knight answered taking off his cape. Escargoon pressed some buttons on the panel before closing it. He fired

the gun and a light purple beam hit Meta Knight. He grew skinnier and his dark blue color became lighter.

"Will that do?" Escargoon asked.

"Yes," Meta Knight answered in a squeaky voice, "wait no, I forgot, when I was eleven my voice turned super squeaky and I had the tendency to talk on and on and on and on and..." Escargoon quickly pressed a button on the panel and shot Meta Knight again.

"Better? Wait, is the objective for Tiff not to recognize you?" Escargoon inquired.

"Yes," Meta Knight answered in a less annoying squeaky voice. Escargoon shook his head.

"You should have told me this," he scolded. "It could have saved me some time. You can't do whatever it is you are going to do looking like that." He set the gun down on the table and pulled out a special screwdriver. Fifteen minutes later he picked it back up and shot Meta Knight, again. An orange aurora encircled him and he grew slightly taller. His light blue skin changed to a pale yellow. Meta Knight's mask fell off and he looked like Tuff, only older and with dark blue and light blue spiky hair.

"Heh, looks nice," Meta Knight said in a voice that sounded similar to Knuckle Joe's.

"It must have changed your personality too," Escargoon muttered hiding the gun. "Now, shoo before his majesty sees you. Don't come back until you're ready to go back to your normal self."

"Don't worry, I won't," Meta Knight said dashing out of the room. He ran down the hall, jumped off the ledge, ran out of the castle, and into the town. Twenty minutes later he spotted Tiff playing with Kirby.

"Alright," Tiff said happily, "what do you want to play next? Wanna go play with Whispy?"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. "Poyo!" Kirby pointed directly at Meta Knight. Tiff looked at where Kirby was pointing and gasped. Her eyes lit up in hearts and Meta Knight smirked. Good, he looked perfect. Tiff blushed, picked up Kirby, and ran back to the castle. Kirby stared at Meta Knight as Tiff ran back to the castle. "Poyo?" Kirby jumped out of Tiff's arms and ran to Meta Knight. "Poyo!" Kirby did his happy dance he does when he recognizes a friend.

"Can I help you, pink dude?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby frowned and pointed at Meta Knight's side. "What? You think I'm missing something? How would you know?" Kirby inhaled him, spit him back out, and turned into Sword Kirby.

"Kirby! Why did you do that?" Tiff asked running up to Kirby. "I'm terribly sorry about K-Kirby." Tiff found it hard to get the last syllable out as she looked the new Cappy over. "H-hi, m-m-my name is T-Tiff." Kirby tugged at Tiff and she looked down at him.

"POY-YO!" Kirby yelled.

"Hey Tiff," Meta Knight said casually, "uh, why did your friend, Kirby, do that when he swallowed me?" Kirby powered down as Tiff answered the question.

"Oh, well, Kirby can copy abilities. You must be good with a sword," Tiff giggled. "W-what's your name?"

"My name is MK," Meta Knight answered.

"Really?" Tiff sighed before catching herself. "I mean, that's a nice name." Meta Knight looked Tiff over and decided now might be a good time.

"You know, you look so beautiful it's crazy," Meta Knight said. Tiff didn't know what to say. She was frozen. Had he really just called her beautiful?

"POYO!" Kirby screamed running away.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled running after him. "I'm sorry! I'll see you later MK!" Tiff chased Kirby all the way to the ocean. Meta Knight sighed and watched as she went. The look on her face was priceless. Was his mission over yet? Had he succeeded? No, not really. He had to convince Tiff that she was beautiful no matter what. Meta Knight decided to walk to the river.

The next day he was walking casually through town when Kirby ran up to him without Tiff.

"Poyo," Kirby stated. 'You're Meta Knight'

"No, I'm MK," Meta Knight said.

"Poyo," Kirby humphed. 'You look just like him, only more like Tuff.'

"A lot of Cappies look the same," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Poyo," Kirby countered. 'Why then did I swallow you and turned into Sword Kirby?'

"Go away Kirby," Meta Knight said. Just then, Tuff walked up.

"Hey, you must be MK," Tuff greeted. "My name's Tuff. I'm Tiff's brother."

"Nice to meet you, Tuff," Meta Knight said shaking Tuff's hand.

"Poyo," Kirby whispered to Meta Knight.

"No," Meta Knight said.

"You can understand him?" Tuff asked looking from Kirby to MK. Genuine shock was spread across his face. "Wow, you're the first one to ever be able to understand him! Not even Tiff can do that!"

"Really?" Meta Knight answered.

"Yeah!" Tuff continued. "What did he say?"

"Poyo," Kirby said.

"He wants to know why your hair is that color," Meta Knight translated.

"I don't know," Tuff replied.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled. 'I did not say that!'

"He says orange and green are terrible colors to have in your hair," Meta Knight translated. Kirby glared at Meta Knight before tackling and trying to eat him, but Tuff pulled him off.

"Kirby, be nice! You only eat monsters, not Cappies!" Tuff grunted holding Kirby off the ground. "I'm really sorry, he normally doesn't act like this."

"Eh, it's ok, he's just a baby, right? I mean, atleast that's what he looks like," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, he's just a baby," Tuff replied. "So, when did you move to town?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through. Actually, I leave to go home tonight. I was wondering if you could tell Tiff to meet me by the beach as the sun is going down," Meta Knight said. "Girls like that type of stuff, right?"

"Oh yeah," Tuff said rolling his eyes, "girls get all yucky and lovey dovey when they're on the beach or a cliff watching the sun go down. I'll tell her." Tuff stepped two steps closer to Meta Knight. "King Dedede has a monster machine if you didn't know. I'm sure my father could easily 'borrow' one of his monsters if you do so much as look at her wrong." With that Tuff turned and quickly ran back to the castle.

'What did I get myself into?' Meta Knight thought.

"He did?" Tiff asked with big hearts in her eyes. "Ohh!!! Yay!!!" Tiff jumped off the couch and spun around the room. "I can't believe he asked me to meet him on the beach, at sunset! It's so romantic!" Tiff then suddenly dashed out of the room and down the hall. "Sir Meta Knight! Sir Meta Knight!" Tiff banged on the door leading to Sir Meta Knight's chambers. Blade Knight came to the door.

"Master Meta Knight isn't here right now," Blade mumbled.

"He isn't?" Tiff asked sadly. "Where did he go?"

"I do not know," Blade sighed. "He was not here when Sword and I woke up this morning. I am sure he just went out for awhile and will be back when we wake up tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure you're right," Tiff sighed walking off. Halfway down the hall she started skipping again. When sun started to head for the horizon, Tiff ran to the beach. She found MK there waiting for her.

"Hi MK!" Tiff yelled running up to him. "You wanted to talk to me?" Meta Knight looked as the sun went down.

"Tiff, I have to go back home in the morning. I just wanted to call you out here to tell you how beautiful you are. I want you to know that, you're crazy beautiful, when it's a pedestrian saying it, when it's your dad, when it's Tuff, anyone." Tiff's eyes were starting to water. She looked him in the eyes before hugging him. Meta Knight felt his whole body cringe. Tiff kissed him on the cheek and continued to hug him.

"Thank you," she said through teary eyes before letting go. "I-I-I have this friend that's like, pft, thirty-seven or forty-five years old. I had told him sniff I had told him, that I thought I was ugly. That I wanted someone to call me beautiful every day, like the famous people on other stars. I-I think I found-found someone that only has to say it once, and I'll feel beautiful forever. Thanks MK."

Meta Knight felt tears coming to his eyes, real life tears. When he was wearing his mask, he couldn't cry. Right now was a completely different story. Tiff hugged him again and they watched the sun go down. When the stars came out, he walked Tiff home before disappearing from her sight and dashing to Escargoon's chambers.

"Escargoon," Meta Knight whispered shutting the door behind him.

"Ready?" Escargoon asked picking up the gun.

"Yes, quickly, before Tiff sees me like this," Meta Knight said. Escargoon rolled his eyes, adjusted something on the panel that popped out of the gun, and shot Meta Knight. The orange laser him and he turned into an older navy blue version of Kirby.

"Wow, um, your clothes are in the closet," Escargoon said covering his eyes. "Next time you want to do something like this, be sure to toss your clothes in there BEFORE you go running out." Meta Knight exited the closet looking like his normal self.

The next morning, Tiff was sitting on the fountain drawing a picture. The picture was of MK. On the top of the picture was written, "I want you to know that you are crazy beautiful, when a pedestrian is saying it, when your dad is saying it, if it's Tuff, anyone." Tiff sighed and turned to see Meta Knight standing right behind her.

"Ahh! Sir Meta Knight!" Tiff said jumping and falling into the fountain. Meta Knight caught the picture and helped Tiff out of the fountain.

"My apologies," Meta Knight apologized, "who is this?"

"Someone I met while you were gone," Tiff sighed standing up, taking the picture, and walking to the castle. "Because of him, I will never again call myself ugly."


End file.
